


batter up

by goat_s



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mostly Fluff, baseballplayers!au, jaemin hurts his arm, kind of ooc sorry folks i-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goat_s/pseuds/goat_s
Summary: “Shut up Yukhei, get your glove and if you win us this game i’ll give you a kiss.”





	batter up

**Author's Note:**

> have 2k of shitty sporty kids being dumb HHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA  
> i'm aware most baseball teams have a backup pitcher and shit but for the sake of this fic backup pitchers?? what r those??

 

Donghyuck has a specific routine on game-day. He wakes up at 7 like normal, goes on a 20 minute run around two separate blocks and a dog park where he stops to pet the dogs, his favorite is one named coco. He has a shower and a bowl of oatmeal with chocolate chips ( his guilty pleasure and lucky charm ) two oranges and a tall glass of milk. He leaves for school at exactly 7:30 taking the long way so he can stop by Marks house and make sure he’s out of bed.

By the time he gets to school it’s already 7:40 and the bell isn’t due to ring for another 20 minutes. So Donghyuck sweeps the locker room and then sits in silence for a few minutes. He pulls the stuffed E.T. doll  that his friends had gotten him a few years ago when he first joined the baseball team out of his locker and hugs it, for good luck of course. He’s been playing baseball since kindergarten when his mom enrolled him in a t-ball team. Ironically that's where he met Mark and most of his friends. The high-school team has been a lot of fun, some of the guys are obnoxious and annoying but honestly he wouldn’t trade it for anything. 

His routine is almost over, the silence will only last for a few minutes more so he relishes it, closing his eyes and humming a tune to himself, his voice floating through the dusty locker room with its bad lighting and nasty green paint. And then the silence is destroyed, the double doors bang open and the shouting of his teammates fill the cramped space, he joins in the “HOO HOO HOO” chant and lets it resonate in his eardrums. It continues like that for a while and then Coach Seo enters with the AC Taeyong trailing behind him arms filled with freshly washed jerseys balancing a clipboard on top of the mound. 

 

“Alright boys you’ve got ten minutes before class starts get your jerseys and lets have a talk.” Coach Seo says in mock seriousness. 

This is what happens before every game, he pretends to have something serious to say and then somehow they always end up dancing to Momoland or Red Velvet or some other girl group that has released music recently. Donghyuck is sure that if anyone came into the locker room pre-pre-game warmups they’d be highly disturbed at the sight of Coach Seo standing on the table doing the dance moves for Cheer Up. 

The group snatches their uniforms from Taeyongs arms and there's a flurry of noise and movement surrounding them all. Donghyuks has the number 17 on the back with “Lee” in dark green lettering, on the front is their mascot, a duck.  It quiets down after a while, Jaemin and Jeno had almost tore each others heads off because of a mix up in pant sizes but it was smoothed over quickly when Coach Seo threatened to take both of them off the batting roster for the game. 

 

“Gather round guys, I’ve got someone new to introduce to you.” 

“He just moved here so be nice fellas, Yukhei you can come in now” Coach half-yells half-says over his shoulder and this giant kid comes bounding in from god knows where. He’s tall, taller than Coach with wide eyes and a giant smile plastered on his face, his ears stick out slightly but it’s kind of endearing, he’s cute in an obnoxious way. 

 

“Hey guys!” he says enthusiastically, waving at the group of boys staring at him skeptically. “I’m Yukhei, just moved here, I played baseball and basketball at my old school..” 

“What position do you play?” Jeno shouts out breaking the awkward silence. 

“Pitcher!” Yukhei exclaims and wiggles his fingers in the air, Donghyuck looks closer and realizes Yukhei has giant hands, his fingers are probably the length of Donghyucks entire hand. Good pitching hands. 

“Nice man!” Mark shouts and pulls Yukhei into a bro hug, slapping him on the back enthusiastically.

 Donghyuck smirks and grabs Yukhei by the shoulder turning him around and freeing him from Mark. 

“Welcome to the team bro!” he squeaks out slightly intimidated by Yukhei this close, all his confidence gone, it has fled out of the hole in his left sock. 

“Hey Man!” Yukhei grasps Donghyucks hand and pulls him closer. 

“What position do you play huh?” 

“Oh i’m a catcher.” Donghyuck blushes and pulls his hand from Yukheis trying to not show the fact that his hand is very warm and his face is very close and it’s affecting Donghyuck slightly. He takes back what he said earlier. Yukhei is very cute in a very non obnoxious way.  

  
  


////////

 

School is over for the day and the team has been warming up for their first home game of the season. Yukhei isn’t set to play today considering he just transferred but he’s there anyways, in an extra large jersey with the number 2 on the back. He looks way too good in a jersey honestly.

Donghyuck has already gay ranted to Renjun about him twice today, once when they realized they had the same math class and Donghyuck got assigned to show him around, the second time when they passed each other in the hallways and Yukhei winked at him. 

“Renjun, i’m serious I think he may be the love of my life” Donghyuck had groaned in the 2nd floor boys bathroom. 

“Donghyuck you’ve known him for a day, no, not even a day a few hours…” 

“Honestly Renjun, technicalities” Donghyuck waved his hand as if dismissing the thought.  

Renjun shook his head, rolled his eyes and said “good luck man.” 

“thanks!”

“by tonight he’ll be mine” Donghyuck replied with a devilish grin. This had happened several times before. 

Once with Jaehyun, who was now graduated out. And with a few others that Donghyuck had long forgotten. He prided himself on being able to catch a man in a day or less, as he said it. And it worked, he’d lay on the charm, use not-so-subtle pick up lines and winks in there and by the end of the day he’d have them wrapped around his finger. Of course it had brought him unwanted attention a few times but why did it matter?

 

Donghyuck banishes all thoughts of Yukhei from his mind, stretches his shoulders and walks out to the home plate. He crouches down behind the plate, nods to Jaemin who is situated on the pitchers mound. The ref blows his whistle, yells “Play Ball!” and the first home game of the season commences. 

///////

It’s the seventh inning, the other team is batting, it’s 8 and 7 with Donghyucks team behind by one point,  and then it happens. As soon as the ball is thrown Donghyuck knows something is wrong. Jaemins arm has twisted unnaturally and he lets out an anguished cry. Before the ball even connects with the bat Donghyuck has yelled.

“TIME OUT” at the top of his lungs and the refs whistle is blown. He jogs over to Jaemin and with one look can tell that something is wrong. 

“Hey Coach come here for a sec!” he yells over the mound and Johnny jogs over. 

“I’m fine Coach, it’s nothing i just twisted it a little bit.” 

“Shut up asshole, we need you for the rest of the season don’t push it.” Donghyuck glares at Jaemin. 

 

“Shit, Jaemin go put some ice on that, Donghyuck get Yukhei out here.” Coach Seo mutters. 

“Yukhei?” 

“Yes Yukhei, go get him!” Said Coach, taking Jaemin by the shoulders and leading him off the field.

Donghyuck jogged over to where Yukhei had been waiting the entire game, occasionally yelling when a good play was made.

“Coach said you're in for Jaemin.” 

“What” Yukheis voice cracked. 

“You’re in for Jaemin, you got a glove?”

“Y-yeah but man- i don't know about this.” 

“Shut up Yukhei, get your glove and if you win us this game i’ll give you a kiss.” Donghyuck snapped. 

Yukhei fumbled around in his bag retrieved his glove and jogged out onto the field. He turned and winked at Donghyuck, “better pucker up then sweetheart” he called and then went to stand on the pitcher's mound. 

Johnny and Yukhei conversed for a little, Yukhei shuffling in place, putting chalk onto his pitching hand and blinking rapidly. Donghyuk squatted behind home base and nodded to Yukhei, Yukhei nodded back and then the game resumed. 

 

Yukheis first pitch is way out of line, it curves and wobbles wildly and then plummets to the ground before it can even reach the batter. He grins sheepishly and winds up again, his second and third pitches go a little better with two strikes notched on his belt, the fourth pitch is bunted but Mark snaps the ball up and tags the runner out before he can even make it halfway to first base. 

The eighth inning goes pretty much the same as the seventh, except Yukhei lets a easy ball slip through his fingers that ends in a home run being hit. 

Donghyuck calls another time out at the beginning of the ninth inning and walks over to where Yukhei is standing.

“Yukhei, come on, if you win us this, i’ll give you a kiss and a date.” 

“Get on it man” he slaps Yukheis ass and then walks back to his position.

The game resumes and Yukhei successfully strikes out two of the batters, the third makes it to first base and the sides are switched. Jeno gets a bunt off of the opposite teams batter and makes it to first, then, it’s Donghyucks turn at bat. 

He is about to step up to the plate, rotating his arms and stretching well when Yukhei calls out.

“If you get us a home run i’ll give you a kiss!” 

“You can’t use that on me asshole, that's my thing” Donghyuck rolls his eyes. And then promptly hits a home run on the second pitch. As he jogs around the bases smugly the team screams in the background, hyping him and themselves up.

It is now 10 to 9, they're still behind one point. Donghyuck jogs over to where the team is waiting for him and endures the slaps on the back and the “YEAH MANS” 

“LET’S DO THIS BITCHES” he shouts, voice cracking in the middle of it because Yukhei is bending down and planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Donghyuck looks up at Yukhei towering over him and Yukhei grins at him. 

“Knew you could do it, now watch out Hyuck, I gotta go win this game for us.” 

 

Bottom of the ninth, The Ducks are pitching, its 10 to 10, Mark having scored in the middle of the 9th inning and the air is thick with tension, Donghyuck can feel sweat dripping down his back and the lights in the stadium are so bright its hurting his eyes. Yukhei winds up and pitches, a curveball that sends the batter reeling. Yukhei looks focused, all humor is erased from his face, he winds up again and sends a fastball straight over the plate. “Strike!” the ref yells and Yukhei winds up again. He pitches another fastball and the pitcher misses by a mile. “Strike!” “Switch Sides!”

 

Donghyuck is up to bat again, the bat is cool and slick beneath his palms his back is really sweating now and he just wants this game to be over. 

“Donghyuck!” Yukhei yells.

“Do what you did last time and i’ll kiss you again!” 

Donghyuk rolls his eyes and steps up to the plate again. Two strikes in and he’s about to faint, the game is riding on him, Chenle and Jeno having struck out the first two times. He puffs his cheeks out and gets into his stance, wiggling his bat slightly.

The pitch comes and its slow, fat and easy. He hits it dead on. From there on the world is a blur, he vaguely remembers walking around the bases in a daze, with a grin on his face. He’s hoisted up on the shoulders of his teammates and Coach Seo while Coach Lee and Jaemin stand over in the corner and laugh. 

He’s set down right in front of Yukhei and the team yells away towards the stands where parents and friends are waiting.

“H-hey..” he mutters.

“Hey” 

“So about that kiss” Yukhei blushes, its cute Donghyuck thinks.

“Yeah it’s fine man-” he starts to say but is cut off with Yukheis lips on his own. It’s only for a moment but it’s enough for Donghyuk to think  _ “well i’m fucked.” _

“So how about that date huh?” Yukhei smirks at Donghyuck and it’s his turn to blush.

“Shut up” 


End file.
